los celos los de un príncipe :3
by farruquitalinda
Summary: bulma descubre que vegeta tienes celos de un amigo de ella porque piensa que la puede perder
1. Capítulo 1 el comienzo

NOTA: los nombres de los personajes que aquí aparecen no son propiedad mi sino de Akira Toriyama

T: LA DUDA

R: Todo comienza 1 semana antes del cumpleaños de Bulma un año después de la batalla contra Bils.

Era una mañana tranquila como todas en la corporación capsula se podía oír a los pájaros cantar y a vegeta y a Bulma pelear:

CAPITULO 1 LA GRAN FIESTA :*

Vegeta-mujer quiero que le aumentes la gravedad a esa chatarra hasta un millón y que me des de desayunar ahora mismo- gritaba furioso a Bulma-

Bulma-por ahora no puedo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como cuidar un hijo lo cual tu no haces-dice Bulma enojada-

Vegeta-no lo hago porque tengo que entrenar para salvar a tu estúpido planeta mujer- respondió Vegeta con frialdad-

Bulma-lo tienes que hacer porque al formar una familia con migo en la tierra se convirtió en tu planeta-contesto inteligentemente Bulma-

De pronto entra Trunks a la cocina y dice-mami tengo hambre que hay de desayunar hoy-

Bulma voltea a ver a su hijo y le dice-claro amor espera un poco ahora mismo te sirvo-

Vegeta-mujer en ese caso si le sirves al mocoso también a mí-decía un poco disgustado-

Y así transcurrió normalmente los días hasta que llego el gran día de la fiesta de Bulma

Ese día- todo era maravilloso Bulma planifico todo tan bien que se podía decir que esa fiesta era mejor que la del año pasado claro lo único que no superaría ere la gran pelea épica de goku y Bils-

Bulma estaba buscando a vegeta y lo encontró en el jardín asiendo unos calentamientos antes de entrar a la cámara de gravedad-

Bulma Vegeta-eh aquí que estabas buscando en todas partes ¿Dónde estabas?

Vegeta-pues aquí donde querías que estuviera mujer con la otra o que- decía vegeta enojado porque no lo dejo terminar sus calentamientos-

Bulma-jajajajaja como si hubiera otra como yo que te soportara todo lo arrogante, orgulloso, altanero y el mal genio que te cargas-sentencio Bulma muy dolida por el comentario anterior de vegeta-

Vegeta simplemente hizo caso omiso del comentario de Bulma-

Bulma-vegeta tengo que ir a conseguir el pudin de Bils pero mi aeronave se averió y no he tenido tiempo de repararla porque he estado ocupada con lo de la fiesta podrías llevarme volando para que fuera más rápido-dice Bulma en un tono suplicante porque sabía que tendría que casi rogarle para que la llevara volando porque él dice que eso no es digno de un príncipe-

Vegeta- claro que no mujer por quien me tomas por tu chofer- dice vegeta en un tono molesto-

Bulma-bueno en ese caso le diré a goku o yancha y te aseguro que uno de ellos si me quedar llevar- dice Bulma en tono de disgustacion ya que vegeta no la quiere llevar-

Vegeta- bueno mujer y nada más lo hago porque hoy no quiero entrenar-dice vegeta en tono molesto porque le recordó al estúpido de kkakaroto y la sabandija de yancha y el hecho de que yancha o goku tocaran a su mujer le producía unos celos irracionales que él no podía controlar-

Bulma- ok amor pero ya vámonos porque seme ase tarde para ir a la estética- dice Bulma muy feliz porque vegeta al fin la quiso llevar-

Vegeta- mujer acaso también vas a querer que te lleve a la estética-decía vegeta molesto porque Bulma lo agarraba de chofer y de automóvil al mismo tiempo aunque a él no le molestaba tanto porque le era divertido salir con Bulma aunque nunca se lo diría-

Bulma lo de preocupación debido a que la ESO voy a ir con la leche-

-Mientras tanto Bulma y vegeta surcaban por los cielos mi entras buscaban la tienda donde Bulma iba a comprar el pudin pero una cosa pasaba por la mente de Bulma mientras iba abrasada a vegeta-

Y QUE PASARA DESPUSE DESCUBRALO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS :* Y HA SEME OLBIDAVA GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA :*


	2. Chapter 2 el rencuentro

EL RENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 2 :3

Bulma-espero que Sebastián siga trabajando en esa tienda porque tiene tanto que no lo veo desde que salir a buscar las esferas del dragón con goku-

Vegeta- mujer ya llegamos es aquí- dice sin interés

Bulma- ok bienes con migo amor-

Vegeta- no o almenes que necesites de mi aguda- dice vegeta en un tono más amable-

Bulma- no amor pero si quieres acompañarme o prefiere esperarme aquí afuera amor-

Vegeta- no prefiero esperarte a aquí afuera pero no te tardes porque si no te pienso dejar aquí y a ver cómo te regresas tú sola ala corporación-

Bulma-intentare no tardarme pero debo recordarte que conseguir 30L de pudin no son cosa fácil-

Mientras tanto Bulma entraba a la tienda y una voz muy conocida la llamaba si era el ella conocía esa voz perfectamente

Sebastián- hola Bulma cuanto tiempo sin verte pero mira como ha pasado el tiempo pero di algo parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma-

Bulma solo corrió y lo abrazo y le dijo que había pasado tanto tiempo y que lo extrañaba tanto-

Los ojos de Bulma solo se llenaron de lágrimas al ver de nuevo a su viejo amigo a ese amigo que la consolaba cuando yancha le hacía o le decía algo que a ella la lastimara-

Mientras tanto afuera de la tienda se encontraba un vegeta algo fastidiado por la tardanza de Bulma

Vegeta- hay esa mujer no se apresura y yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer tender que entrar a buscarla para que se apresure- decía un vegeta desesperado-

Pero por la entrada de la tienda se lograba ver a una mujer abrazada de un hombre pero vegeta no tomo atención de esa escena así que entro a la tienda para buscar a Bulma pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que aquella mujer que abrazaba el hombre era Bulma

Vegeta- mujer que ases con esa sabandija- decía vegeta furioso por ver a Bulma abrazada de otro hombre-

Bulma- vegeta no es lo que crees – dice preocupada por la reacción de vegeta –

Vegeta- y que es lo que debo de creer mujer- dice furioso por el comportamiento de su mujer-

Bulma- lo ciento amor no te he dicho quién es él

él es- y cuando iba a terminar de decir quién era el vegeta salió volando del lugar –

Y QUE PASARA ESO DESCUBRALO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE Y EL PRIMERO SEAN DE SU AGRADO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA


	3. CAPITULO 3 CELOS

CAPITULO 3 CELOS

Bulma- lo ciento Sebastián por el comportamiento de mi esposo él es así-dice Bulma algo apenada por el comportamiento de vegeta-

Sebastián- no te preocupes Bulma yo lo comprendo y yo te preocupes porque yo haría lo mismo cite tuviera a mi lado-

Bulma- hay que lindo pero avía olvidado a lo que venía realmente a ver si podías conseguirme 30L de pudin porque los necesito para mi fiesta que es hoy-dice en tono preocupada por haber dejado lo del pudin hasta el último momento-

Sebastián -claro solo déjame ir a revisar a la bodega para ver si te a completo lo 30L de pudin

Mientras que Sebastián buscaba en la bodega Bulma estaba pensando en cómo reaccionó vegeta al verla abrazada de otro aunque al principio le pareció tierno después de pensarlo bien no le pareció porque ella pensaba que ella era libre de abrazar a cualquiera-

En eso Sebastián la sacaba de sus pensamientos cuando le hablo

Sebastián- Bulma si tengo los 30L de pudin pero que suerte tienes

Bulma- ha si gracias me salvaste la vida- decía Bulma al pensar en cómo hubiera reaccionado Bils con la noticia de que no habría pudin otra vez para el-

Sebastián- no no me agradezcas pero me dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños no-

Bulma- ha si pero que descortés soy lo ciento no te he invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños me agradaría que asistieras si no tienes algún otro pendiente – dice una Bulma sonriente

Sebastián- pero a qué hora y lo más importante no se molestara tu esposo si me presento a tu fiesta- dice algo preocupado por la reacción que pueda tener vegeta al verlo hay -

Bulma- tienes razón pero hoy es mi día, mi fiesta y puedo invitar a quien yo quiera – dice Bulma decidida a lo que estaba haciendo-

Sebastián- ok –

Es lo único que pudo decir al verse frente a una Bulma tan decidida de lo que Asia

Bulma- entonces te espero a las 7:00 en la corporación y no te preocupes por vegeta él no te ara nada el no están malo como parece yo lo conozco- dice Bulma algo pensativa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y sobre todo de la reacción que tendría vegeta al decirle que Sebastián asistiría a la fiesta –

En tonces Sebastián se despedía de Bulma

En eso Bulma encapsulo los 30L de pudin y los metió a su bolso y se dirigió a la salida de la tienda y justo cuando salió de la tienda se acordó de que no llevaba auto porque había ido volando con vegeta pero él la dejo cuando se fue volando sin dejar que Bulma le diera una explicación en tonces decidió Bulma llamar a la corporación para pedir que alguien fuera por ella ya la tienda estaba algo retirada la corporación y para ir caminando no le daría tiempo de llegar a su cita en la estética y tendría que arreglarse ella sola en tonces comenzó a marcar a la corporación sin obtener respuesta alguna comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía para intentar llegar a la corporación a tiempo para poderse arreglar lo mejor y más rápido que podía pero lo que ella no savia era que vegeta havia pensado igual que ella asi que decidió prohibirle a todos los empleados con tanto a los padres de Bulma y a su hijo que contestaran el teléfono ya que quería que sufriera por su comportamiento en la tienda con el otro hombre al cual desconocía gracias a que no dejo que Bulma le terminara de explicar quién era y porque lo estaba abrasando de esa forma tan cariñosa para él y por provócale celos ante un terrícola insignificante como lo era aquel –

Y HATA A QUI EL TRECER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR LEER


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 EL DESCUBRIMIENTO

Bulma- pro fin ya llegue a la corporación pero porque no me contestaban el teléfono nadie pero bueno mejor olvido eso y me apresuro a arreglarme que ya no tardan en llegar los invitados-

Decía eso mientras entraba a la corporación y veía que ya casi todo estaba listo para la gran fiesta y en eso se le vino a la mente que vegeta había salido muy rápido y enojado de la tienda antes de que ella le pudiera decir quién era al que estaba abrazando y decidió ir a buscarlo a la cámara de gravedad para explicarle quien era y porque lo estaba abrazando y además dale la noticia de que lo había invitado a la fiesta

Bulma- vegeta- le dijo por el comunicador de afuera de la cámara de gravedad- puedo entrar amor por favor necesito hablar contigo de lo que ocurrió en la tienda ábreme por favor amor-decía ella algo preocupada por como reaccionaria su esposo-

Vegeta- no mujer vete no tengo nada de qué hablar con Tigo-dice vegeta bastante molesto por lo que ocurrió en la tienda con aquel tipo-

Bulma- vamos amor tenemos que hablar de eso tarde o temprano – decía Bulma ya algo irritada por haber caminado más de una hora para llegar a la corporación y aparte por el comportamiento infantil de vegeta ante su amigo él era tan solo un amigo y no tenía que comportarse así con él a demás él ni siquiera me dejo explicarle quien era el- vegeta- no ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar con Tigo mujer asique ya te puedes ir a tu estúpida fiesta- este último comentario él sabía que la iba a lastimar pero no le importo y aun así lo dijo-

Bulma- está bien vegeta no me importa un bledo tus palabras y aun así te voy a decir que al que estaba abrazando era un viejo amigo mío de la infancia y además lo invite a venir a mi fiesta donde yo puedo invitar a quien yo quiera es cuchaste bien a quien yo quiera vegeta- dice Bulma en un tono imponente-

Cuando vegeta escucho lo que Bulma decía decidió abrir la puerta para decirle que no quería que esa sabandija viniera a la fiesta y que tenia de hoy en adelante prohibido ir a esa tienda

Vegeta- que mujer aparte de burlarte de mí en la tienda con aquel tipo lo invitaste a la casa para seguirte burlando de mí en mi propia cara y acaso estás loca de ninguna manera va a poner un pie en esta casa esa sabandija me estas escuchando mujer – decía vegeta que miraba a Bulma algo confundido por su reacción ate las palabras de el –

Vegeta – porque te ríes mujer acaso ya está más loca de lo común – dijo algo furioso porque al parecer su mujer le encontró algo gracioso a sus palabras –

Bulma- jajajajajja pero que gracioso vegeta tu estas celoso de mi amigo Sebastián verdad vegeta – decía Bulma sin dejar de reír-

Vegeta- claro que no mujer acaso estás loca porque crees que yo voy a estar celoso de una sabandija como el tal Sebastián ese – decía vegeta furioso porque muy adentro de el sabía que eso que decía Bulma era verdad pero él no iba a dejar que ella lo viera celoso por una sabandija como el tal Sebastián-

Bulma- bueno vegeta como tú digas pero debes de admitir que si estas un poquito celoso de el –decía Bulma divertida por la contestación de vegeta y aunque ella savia que vegeta estaba celoso de Sebastián nunca lo admitiría delante de ella pero aun así le parecía tierno que el estuviera celoso de Sebastián y además eso le decía que ella realmente le importaba a tal grado de que él se pusiera celoso de su amigo aunque el savia que yo nunca lo dejaría porque yo lo amo con todo mi corazón por a verme regalado una familia algo que yo quería desde hace tanto tiempo –

Vegeta – que esperas para ya irte mujer que no ves que intervienes en mis entrenamientos – decía vegeta ya fastidiado por tanta cursilería de parte de Bulma al pensar que él estaba celoso del tipo ese-

Bulma- bueno amor ya no te enojes ya me voy pero te espero en la ducha porque estas muy sudado – decía esto guillándole un ojo a vegeta que se voltio para que ella no viera que se sonrojo ante el comentario de ella –

Y QUE PASARA CUANDO LLEGE EL AMIGO DE BULMA A LA FIESTA COMO LO RECIBIRA VEGETA ESO LO SABREMOS EN EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HOSTIRIA ;* Y APARTE GRACIA A DANIKATH29 POR TU COMENTARIO TE LO AGRADESCO Y TOMARE ENCUENTA TUS PALABRAS ;*


	5. Chapter 5

ÚLTIMO CAPITULO 5 la declaración

Y después de 4 horas de ir de un lado para el otro y hacer "cosas" ( :3 ) y de cambiarse infinidad de veces Bulma se decidió por un vestido color azul cielo que asía resaltar sus ojos y unas zapatillas color plata y un brazalete de plata y un par de aretes iguales para terminar su conjunto

Mientras tanto en la sala de la corporación se encuentran todos los integrantes de la familia me refiero a Sra. Brief, el Dr. Brief Trunks y por ultimo vegeta que ya estaba algo desesperado porque su mujer no bajaba para que ya diera inicio su estúpida fiesta

Vegeta- hay a qué hora piensa bajar esa mujer para que ya comience su estúpida fiesta y así también ya termine más rápido

Trunks- tú también quiere que ya empiece la fiesta de mama papa?

Trunks- porque ya quieres ver a mama no es cierto papa

Vegeta – no eso no era lo que yo trataba de decir mocoso no confundas mis palabras y envés de estar diciendo cosas estúpidas ver a ver si tu madre ya piensa bajar o nos va hacer esperar toda vía mas

Trunks- ok papa

Mi entra tanto Bulma aun seguía dándose los últimos toques finales para poder bajar cuando escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien era

Bulma- Trunks amor que ases aquí – pregunto Bulma aunque ya sabía la respuesta de quien mando a su hijo a buscarla vegeta seguramente ya está muy impaciente

Trunks- papa mama porque quiere saber si ya vas a bajar porque está un poco impaciente

Bulma- ya hubiera bajado pero cierta persona me mordió el cuello muy fuerte y ahora tengo que ocultar la marca – decía Bulma muy pero muy fuerte para que se escuchara hasta la sala de estar de la corporación y para que vegeta la escuchara porque ella se refería a el cuando se metieron a tomar la ducha y las cosas se pusieron calientes y alguien la mordió y ahora tiene que ocultar la marca con un polluelo muy típico de ella y por eso se demoraba tanto en bajar

Trunks- quien te mordió mami para que yo le dé su merecido – decía Trunks muy enojado porque alguien mordió a su mama

Y mientras tanto en sala de estar se encontraba un vegeta muy sonrojado por el comentario de su mujer había dicho muy fuerte para que él y no solo el sino todo el mundo la escuchara decir una de sus intimidades

Bulma- ok ya estoy lista para bajar Trunks vamos a bajar ya – decía Bulma muy emocionada por su fiesta

Trunks- ok mami – decía esto feliz porque ya iba a dar comienzo la fiesta donde vería de nuevo a su gran amigo goten

Cuando Bulma y Trunks su mama de Bulma y su papa la felicitaron

Sra. Brief- feliz cumpleaños querida que feliz me ciento por ti

Dr. Brief- si hija que feliz nos céntimos por ti yo y tu mama- decía esto el Dr. Brief con lágrimas en los ojos por ver a su pequeña hija crecer un poco más

Vegeta- feliz cumpleaños mujer gritona – le decía mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y sin importarle quienes los viera porque estaba feliz porque Bulma viviera un año más con él y eso lo hacía muy feliz como para preocuparse por quien los viera

Aunque no contaba que sus padres de Bulma y si hijo Trunks los estaban viendo con ojos de rareza porque ellos no solían darse muestras de amor delante de nadie

Pero se dio cuenta de esto vegeta

Vegeta- mujer ya suéltame que nos están viendo raro y más el mocoso

Bulma- no no arruines este momento tan especial vegeta – le decía al oído

Dr. Brief- este chicos ya este es tarde y los invitados están por llegar sería mejor que nos fijemos en los últimos detalles de la fiesta y eso déjelo para cuando estén solos en su habitación – decía el Dr. Brief algo sonrojado por lo que estaba diciendo

Y después de escuchar eso Bulma y vegeta se soltaron los 2 muy apenados por lo que su papa de Bulma les había dicho

Y en eso se escucha sonar el timbre de la mansión

Bulma- quien será

Vegeta- es el estúpido de kakarroto y su familia -decía esto porque pudo sentir su ki y el de su familia

Bulma – genial ya están llegando los invitados – decía muy entusiasmada porque la fiesta ya estaba comenzando

Bulma habre4 la puesta de la mansión y recibe a toda la familia son me refiero a goku, piccolo, milk, gohan con videl y por supuesto y no podía faltar el gran amigo de Trunks goten

Y vegeta al verlos entrar puso mala cara porque no soportaba convivir con las sabandijas según el

Pero Bulma siempre le decía que se comportara porque actuaba como todo un principito gruñón

Y de nuevo se escuchó el timbre y Bulma volvió a brío pero ahora era krilin,18 ,marrón su hija , ten sin han , chaoz , el maestro roshi ,olong ,pura, yamcha , Mr. Satán buu y Bulma los invito a pasar a todos y cuando ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta alguien la detuvo con su mano y si era Sebastián quien en la otra mano traía un ramo de rosas azules las más extravagantes de la capital y las más costosas

Bulma- Sebastián si viniste yo pensé que no ibas a venir por miedo a que te hiciera algo vegeta –decía Bulma algo preocupada porque su esposo la veía con el algo y va hacer

Sebastián - tú me dijiste que él no me iba hacer nada y yo confió en ti – decía en tono romántico y esto le encantaba a Bulma y el bien lo sabía y por eso lo usaba a su favor

Y después de esa pequeña conversación entre ellos él le entrego las rosas azules que había comprado para ella

Bulma- hay no tenías que molestarte con esto son muy caras Sebastián – decía viendo encantada las rosas azules como sus ojos

Sebastián – no no para ti nada es caro y tan hermoso como tú - decía en tono aún más meloso

Y a ella le encantaban que le hablaran así porque vegeta casi no le decía cosas tan románticas porque el decía que eso es de terrícolas y él no se iba abajar a nivel de uno y eso entristecía a Bulma y después de todo eso al fin llego a quien tanto estaban esterando a Bils quien entro por la parte de atrás de la casa con su maestro y después Bulma le enseño donde estaba la piscina llena de pudin solo para el y después lo dejo solo para que pudiere comer más a gusto el solo y después la fiesta siguió normal hasta que se volvió a encontrar con Sebastián en uno de los pasillos de la corporación

Sebastián- Bulma hay estas – dice tomándola de un brazo

Bulma- ha Sebastián como estas te la estás pasando bien

Sebastián- no porque toda la noche meas estado evitando porque que te e echo o si no ibas estar conmigo para que me invitaste Bulma – decía Sebastián un poco disgustado por el comportamiento de Bulma

Bulma- no no es eso Sebastián lo ciento es que tengo miedo de que vegeta nos vea juntos y te quiera hacer algo por mi culpa – decía Bulma muy preocupada porque no los vieran

Pero para su mala suerte no noto que vegeta los estaba viendo porque después de que no vio a Bulma cercas de él la empezó a buscar por medio de su ki y la encontró cercas de otro ki que era desconocido para el pero no tardo en averiguar de quien era el otro ki así que decidió ir a ver que hacía con el otro tipo

Vegeta- Bulma que ases con esta sabandija –

Bulma- vegeta no le digas así a mi amigo además a ti que importa que hago o no con el – decía Bulma muy disgustada por el comportamiento de vegeta

Mientras Bulma y vegeta tenían una de sus típicas peleas verbales Sebastián aprovecho y se dirigió asía el escenario y tomo el micrófono y dijo

Sebastián- disculpen me pueden tomar atención – decía esto mientras todos los invitados lo volteaban a verlo

Sebastián- quería decir le unas palabras a Bulma – decía mientras Bulma y vegeta se acercaban para poderlo escucharlo mejor – este Bulma yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti desde que te conocí en aquella ves cuando estabas buscando unas tales esferas del dragón con otro chico pero nunca me arme de valor para decírtelo y después te vi con otro chico uno llamado yamcha y ahí se me acabaron las esperanzas pero cuando te vi hoy en la tienda supe que tendría otra oportunidad y más cuando me abrazaste pero descubrí algo que no me lo esperaba estabas casada con vegeta y hay comprendí que tal vez tu y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos pero agradezco al destino por dejarme verte una vez más aunque sea a lado de otro hombre – después de decir esas palabras bajo del escenario y se abrió paso entre todos los invitados para poder salir de ahí pero alguien lo detuvo

Bulma- no Sebastián no te vayas la fiesta aún no acaba por favor quédate – decía esto con lágrimas en los ojos por aquellas palabras de el en el escenario

Sebastián – no Bulma ya es hora de irme pero tu quédate y disfruta de tu fiesta te lo mereces – decía esto con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras

Bulma- no por favor quédate – insistía Bulma

Sebastián – no Bulma ya es hora de que yo me vaya –

Bulma – porque dijiste eso allá dentro Sebastián porque- decía eso ya derramando unas lágrimas que fueron secadas por Sebastián

Sebastián- porque es lo que siento por ti Bulma y ya no podía seguirlo teniendo a dentro de mí pero tranquila yo comprendo que tú ya estas con halaguien que te ama y ve por ti pero era inevitable yo te digiera todo lo que siento por ti Bulma – decía con aun mas tristeza en sus palabras

Sebastián – pero no te preocupes por mí que yo estoy bien y será mejor así tanto para ti como para mí

Bulma- gracias en verdad gracias por decirme todo lo que sientes por mí te lo agradezco muchísimo y más por comprender que yo estoy con otra persona a la que amo con todo mi corazón – decía aun derramando lagrimas pero ya no de tristeza si no de felicidad por ella misma por lo que había logrado a lado de vegeta el hombre que nunca pensó que llegaría a tocar la puerta de su corazón

Sebastián – si así se habla y no me agradezcas nada porque tú mediste el valor para poderte decir todo lo que yo ciento por ti desde hace años pero ya entra a la casa que la fiesta sigue y tú no puedes faltar porque tú eres la reina de la fiesta ve corre entra y disfruta de tu fiesta porque te lo mereces eso y más – decía esto con más alivio en sus palabras porque por fin se pudo quitar un peso de encima que tenía desde hace años

Bulma- gracias muchas gracias – decía esto mientras lo abrazaba

Sebastián- no no me agradezca nada pero que esperas ya entra vamos esta es tu noche – le decía mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta y se despedía de ella con un muy grande abrazo

Bulma ya estaba entrando cuando vio que todos la veían algo confundidos por todo lo que había dicho Sebastián pero a ella no le importo y fue corriendo asía donde estaba vegeta y lo abrazo y le planto un enorme beso en los labios aunque todos los estuvieran viendo y

Fin

Y que les pareció la historia dejen sus comentarios y Reviews por favor todos sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí y gracias a los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final y nos vemos en otra historia besos :*


End file.
